1. Field
The following description relates to a fan motor assembly capable of improving efficiency of a motor by minimizing loss in flow, and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus capable of performing cleaning, after suctioning a foreign substance such as dust together with air by generating a suction force, by removing the foreign substance by use of a dust collecting apparatus provided inside a body of the vacuum cleaner.
The dust collecting apparatus configured to filter dust from the suctioned air is installed inside the body of the vacuum cleaner, and a fan motor assembly configured to generate a suction force to suction air is mounted at a rear of the dust collecting apparatus.
The fan motor assembly, by rotating a motor having a rotor configured to rotate with respect to a stator through an electromagnetic force when an external power is applied and by rotating an impeller installed at an upper portion of a shaft of the motor by a rotational force of the motor, is configured to suction outside air.
The fan motor assembly as such is configured to suction air to the inside of the vacuum cleaner at a fast flow speed through the impeller, and the suctioned air is guided to the inside by reducing the flow speed of the suctioned air by a guide fan.
Meanwhile, with respect to the guide fan formed by an injection process, an upper collar of a diffuser may have a deformity, such as a burr generated by an injection pressure, and flow loss may occur.
In addition, the flow loss may increase a variation in the performance of the motor and decrease the efficiency of the motor.